Monster high one shots! (Ships and stories!)
by MHfrankieforever
Summary: Hey everyone! whats up? Anywayyy, I'm making one shots! Woot! Put suggestions in the reviews :). BTW, this story won't contain anything crazy, just putting T to be safe, Okay? Okay.
1. A N

Hey everyone! MHfrankieforever here~

Okay SO, I'm gonna be doing MH one shots, please leave reviews with story prompts or ships! (Please no meowlody x purrsphone or Holt x heath, no offence but twins and cousins being shipped is...really weird to me.)

Anyway, I will be doing my own ships and prompts when I have no suggestions! Remember to check out my EAH story, Follow, and review!

BTW, no crazy stuff in here , just rating this T to be safe.

Cya till chapter 1!


	2. Frankie x Jackson

sorry this took forever but here ya go! I tried writing this like one of the old monster high webisodes as well!

 _Frankie x Jackson_

( Setting the timeline frankie was the new ghoul in this! )

Frankie walked down the hallway as she looked from side to side at the dark halls of monster high. There where tons of ghouls she didn't know yet, but she was planning on changing that. She looked to her side to see a boy, he was stomping some headphones with his foot while saying "DIE HOLT! DIE!" Frankie laughed, confused, but still laughing. The boy saw that Frankie was staring and ran off. Frankies bolts sparked as she walked to her class.

~~~~ Time skip! (Frankie has met Draculaura and Clawdeen) ~~~~

Frankie was sitting down at lunch and talking to Draculaura. Clawdeen was there but trying to discretely eat some steak so Draculaura wouldn't faint. Jackson walked by as Frankie blushed a little. Clawdeen and Draculaura both dropped their forks and said "EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" (squealing) in unison. "What?" Frankie said. "You like some random boy, and your only 16 days old!" Draculaura said. "They grow up so fast..." Clawdeen said jokingly. "What? No?" Frankie said looking from side to side franticly. "OKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOK!" Draculaura said "We'll set up a date!" "No- no don't do that!" Frankie tried to grab Draculaura's phone away from her. "Annnnnd done!" Draculaura said "Now come on let's get you an outfit ghoul!" Clawdeen chimed in "Oh god.." Frankie said following her friends. "OK Frankie this dress, or this one?" Clawdeen said "Uh no, Clawdeen, Frankie NEEDS to wear this!" Draculaura held up a huge ball gown. "Guys we are gonna get kicked out of this clothes store!" Frankie whispered. "I'm gonna pick something with my eyes closed, okay?" Frankie said. "3..2..1!" Frankie ended up picking out a dress with a black and white striped pattern. "Frankie, no, you are wearing this!" clawdeen said pointing to a fancy outfit. "UHhhhhhggggg!" Frankie said as she sat down on a bench.

They ended up not buying anything after getting kicked out of the store for ripping one of the nicest dresses they where selling.

"Okay, you'll just wear what you have on!" Draculaura said loudly with excitement. Frankie followed behind Clawdeen and draculaura, very annoyed.

"Ok Frankie you'll be watching a 5 hour movie at the theater with jackson so that should give you enough time, also heres your script." Clawdeen said handing her a heavy stack of papers.

"Script?" Frankie said looking through the papers.

"Yeah, exactly what you'll talk about when the movie is more quiet...I contacted spectra to give me all of Jacksons interests so i could write this for you!" Clawdeen smiled as she pushed Frankie into a movie theater "And...go!"

"Oh boy.." Frankie said as she walked into the theater.

Frankie spotted jackson coming through the door on the other side of the theater, "Hey over here!" Frankie said as she waved her arm.

"Hi , I'm Frankie." Frankie said to jackson as they walked through the door to the movie, her bolts sparking.

A/N:

Ok hey everyone, long time no see! Anyway, sorry it was short but here ya go! An alt universe kinda thing of how frankie and jackson met in the webisodes.

Sorry it's short but i may do a continuation sometime if a get it as a request.

Also! Someone asked in a review if I will do sibling ships, now, I dunno about that, definitely not like, romantic sibling ships but like, story promts, sure.

see you in chapter two! Not sure what it will be though! XD


End file.
